totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Void
A man by the name of Patrick Douglass now has possession of the TD franchise, and has hired a new host and chosen twenty new contestants to compete for a prize at even higher stakes: $10,000,000! Drama, romance, and all the usual stuff will go down, all in an atmosphere weirder than you've ever seen. You thought an artificial island was weird? A film lot was random? Think again. This season takes place in, quite fittingly, a prison! Alec - The Party Deejay Alesha - The Chef Ashley - The Shy Girl Connor - The Boxer Damien - The Strategist Daniel - The Underdog Field - The Rebel Finn - The Fanboy Gina - The Teacher's Pet Hudson - The Cowboy Jesss - The Internet Star Jimmy - The Average Guy Kim - The Tech-Savvy Mavis - The Comedian Miley - The Cat Lover Peter - The Cynic Peyton - The Tryhard Ruth - The Redshirt Toby - The Logician Warrior - The Sensei Chapter 1: Non-Metaphorical A relatively tall man with dark-caramel skin who seems to be in his early twenties stands before a prison with cracked grey walls and a barbed-wire fence surrounding it. He wears a red and white hat with thr Total Drama logo on it, and has an earpiece in. An odd-looking grey suit with an almost shiny texture to it covers his body. Next to him stands a very short man dressed in all black, including his hair, and wearing matching sunglasses, unintentionally appearing like some sort of secret agent. "Well, Jonas," Mr. Spy says. "This is it. The Void." The first man smiles awkwardly and somewhat sarcastically. "You know, Patrick, when I was told it would take place in a prison, I figured it was in some metaphorical sense, but... wow. An actual prison. I'm hosting a season of Total Drama in an abandoned prison." "You sure are," Patrick replies. "So get comfy. That actually won't be a problem. Just like that old Christoph guy, you'll have quite the place to stay. You'll get your own room. Ya know, nice bed, nice food, nice showers. All the accomodations the contestants will wish they have themselves." Jonas nodded to himself. "Cool. So... what now?" Patrick laughs. "You're gonna have to get used to figuring things out yourself if you want to host a season of Total Drama. Just head through the gate and into the main entrance. The staff, including interns and camera people, should be waiting in there for you. And the contestants should be here in..." He glances at his watch. "Just about 15 minutes. We'll send them in one at a time. Give 'em a proper introduction, and just... do it by the script. Make sure they get all their luggage as well. Interns'll probably bring it in at some point. More information will follow after today. Good luck out there, J." Jonas takes a deep breath. "Let's do this thing." In the first room of the complex, a few interns dressed in suits identical to Jonas' but in different colors stand behind him. A banner is hung that reads "Welcome to Total Drama Void!", and below is a table with party snacks, such as chips and dip, fruit punch, and more. Jonas assumes a confident pose as he faces the door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as the first contestant opens the door. He looks like an average teenage guy: grey t-shirt with an unidentifiable logo on it, shorts and tennis shoes. He's white and has brown hair left unstyled and untouched. He looks around unsurely, and opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the sound of a party horn and confetti raining down in him. He looks to his left, surprised, to see an intern holding a paper kazoo place a party hat on his head. "Welcome to Total Drama Void," the intern says monotonously. "Thanks..." the guy then looks at Jonas. "Hey. You're Jonas Watkins, right? The host?" Jonas nods. "That is me. And you are... Jimmy?" "Uh huh. Don't get me wrong I'm excited to be here, it's just... I figured them saying this was gonna be in a prison was a joke." "I think we all did," says a voice. Another guy walks through the doors. He has a scowl on his face and bags under his eyes, and wears a plain black hoodie with his hands in the pockets, complete with grey cargo pants and black and white tennis shoes.His hair is blacker than the jacket and a failed attempt seems to have been made at styling it. He is of Caucasian descent, but his skin has a kind of yellow-paleness to it. "But look where we are," he finishes. He then flinches angrily as he gets the same confetti treatment that Jimmy received. "Welcome to Total Drama Void," the intern once again mumbles. "Thanks," he replies sarcastically. "Peter," Jonas welcomes. "How's your day going?" "Well, it didn't start off great..." Peter says, suddenly taking on a look of deep sadness. "But..." he continues, his face lighting up. "I remembered I have to come here! And then it got worse." As he says the last sentence, his face returns to its normal "I hate everything"-looking state. "Ahahahaha! The cynic is always hilarious, don't you think viewers?" Jonas stares awkwardly at the camera in a silly pose for a painful amount of time, and slowly realizes that what he did wasn't exactly not stupid. Jimmy raises an eyebrow, and and Peter just looks off. Jonas straightens himself and clears his throat, and everything still remains silent. "...Look who's coming now!" Jonas suddenly exclaims, pointing at the door. A short girl with light brown and thick circular glasses yelps in surprise as her black and white school uniform is blasted with confetti. "Welcome to Total Drama Void." "Wow..." she says, straightening her spectacles. "That was quite the welcome. Hello everyone." Jimmy waves and smiles friendlily, and Peter rolles his eyes. "Hello, Gina! Are you excited to be on the new season of Total Drama?" "How could I not be?" She smiles. "I spent a lot of my freetime when I wasn't studying watching Total Drama when it aired. Although it gets crazy, winning contestants like Beth and Cameron who reminded me of myself inspired me to go for it when I heard about this!" "That's cool," Jimmy says. "I beg to differ," Peter replies. Jimmy narrows his eyes. "Dude, what's up with you?" "Nothing. Just a realist." "Oh, I've met people like you," Gina chimes in. "I know exactly what you're gonna say. 'I'm a realist because I realize we're all f**ked and this world is f**ked-" "Whoa," Jonas says. "Easy on the swearing, this show is kid friendly." Gina blushes. "Sorry. I don't like to cuss myself, it's just that it's part of everyone's vocabulary these days and I find it helps me fit in with others my age if I add a few dirty words to my vocabulary. Anyway, as I was saying, true realism is, yes, accepting that things aren't ideal, but also remembering that being happy is an achievable thing in our world, and it's something one should try to do." Jimmy and Peter both look shocked. "Whoa," Jimmy says. Peter regains himself quickly and shakes his head. "Whatever." A confetti blast goes off, followed by a punching sound. They all look over to see a super muscular black guy with a green sports shirt that accentuates his toned body, and black shorts. The intern that blasts the confetti is lying unconscious, and the guy has his fist raised up. "...oops," he says. "Hey, what the heck man?" Jonas says. "You can't knock out my interns like that!" "I'm sorry, it was just a reaction! Punching people is what I do." "I would add a bit more context to that if I was you, bud," Jimmy says. "Good idea, my man. My name is Connor, and I aspire to be a professional boxer. I'm pretty close to making it big, too," he explains. "That's great," Jonas says, on his knees looking at the unconscious intern. "But... you knocked out my intern!" "Once again, sorry 'bout that," Connor says worriedly. "I really am. Is there anything I can do for him?" "No... except just wait for him to wake up. I guess our next few contestants just won't get the warm welcome." "I... I could take his place..." A shy-looking female intern said. "No, Trisha. Get back to your place. Plus, I like this guy's charm. He's the only one that should do it," Jonas says. The glass door opens and bumps into Connor, whom is still standing there. He immediately spins around and punches it on instinct, shattering it. He looks at his bloody hand and screams, then looks through the glass to see a short Asian girl with black hair also in a ponytail, and a dark grey t-shirt with an 8-bit monster resembling that of Space Invaders. They both scream together. Connor comes walking out with his lip-jutted out and tears in his eyes, his hand bandaged. The girl who was behind the door looks at him. "Honestly, that was awesome." She holds her hand up for a high-five. Connor makes the mistake of doing it with his bandaged hand, and once again screams. She sighs. "Well, after that small delay," Jonas says, "Welcome, Kim. How are you?" "I'm not terrible... just a little worried." "Why is that?" Jonas asks. "Well, if I had a label, it'd be something like The Coder, or The Hacker, or something like that; I'm a computer whizz. But I feel that won't help too much in this kind of thing." "Well, you never know," Jonas says. The shattered door is opened by a very tall and somewhat built dude of Latin descent with tall, spiked brown hair and a red hoodie with a black question mark on it. He has dark jeans and tennis shoes. He looks nervously at the broken door with shards of glass on the ground and attached to it. "I would recommend getting that fixed, guys. It's very unsafe." "Yeah, I know," Jonas says. "It wasn't like that before, but it's a long story. Either way, hello Toby." "Hey, Jonas. Excited to be here, and hopefully improve myself and others," Toby replies. The next contestant walks through the door. It's a girl with raggedy and obviously unbrushed strawberry blonde hair. She has a green sweater on, with the words "Ha Ha" written on the front, and wears blue jeans with shiny brown boots. "Mavis! How goes it?" Jonas announces. She instantly pulls out a microphone and begins walking around slowly as she answers. "Well, I'm a little nervous they might find out about the incident and make me stay here for a little while after the show, if you know what I mean." A laughtrack plays out of nowhere. Suddenly, she gasps and quickly places the microphone back in her pocket and smiles. "Hello!" "Um... what?" Peter asks. "Man, sorry..." Mavis replies. "I'm trying not to fit into my obvious label as the comedian, but it ain't easy." "Well, then..." Jonas says, just as confused and awkward as everyone else. "That's cool." The door opens to show a somewhat tall yet young-looking girl with long and wavy hair that's dark brown in color. She wears a black t-shirt reading: There are two types of people. 1.Those that can extrapolate from incomplete data Over it, she has a thin, purple-plaid unbuttoned sweater. She wears yoga pants and pink tennis shoes. She waves and smiles bigly. "Hi!" "Hello, Miley," Jonas says. "I can see you're excited." "Why yes I am!" She says proudly. "I've always wanted to compete in one of these!" "No offense, but you look kinda young..." Jimmy says. "Wasn't the age limit supposed to be 15-21?" "I will have you know I'm 14 years old," she says, pouting. "Alright," Jimmy says, looking at Jonas. "But that's still too young..." he trails off, seeing Jonas raise an eyebrow. "Right, this is Total Drama. They always break the rules. Nice to meet you, Miley." The door opens this time to show a girl with wavy black hair and a plain red shirt on. She wears black shorts and matching shoes. She opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off by the previously unconscious intern suddenly jumping up and hitting her over the head with the party horn. "Welcome to Connor... Island... Drama!" He says, falling onto her. "Hey, don't y'all look at me!" Connor says. "I did not do that to her!" "That was Ruth..." Jonas says. "Guess she won't be getting a proper introduction considering she's... asleep." The door opens again, pushing both of the stacked bodies out of the way. In walks an edgy-looking boy with a black buzzcut and a skull bandanna over his mouth. He wears an orange multi-scale camoflauge shirt, and dark green cargo pants. He holds something smoking in has hand, and throws it at the grouped contestants. They all scream and jump out of the way as it explodes the almost untouched snack table in a ball of fire. He laughs evilly and cheers. "Yes! That was awesome! Haven't seen one as good as that in a while!" "Field," Jonas says, groaning as he gets up off of the ground where he dove and brushing off his suit. "How do you do?" "I'm doing awesome!" It can be seen in his eyes that he's smiling maliciously underneath the bandanna. "Yeah, well we aren't," Mavis says angrily. "Yeah, man," Connor adds. "What the hell was that?" "A low-level molotov cocktail!" Field says, putting his hands up and whooping. The others look back in surprise, but are relieved to see a few interns putting out the flames with fire extinguishers. "If you do that on my show again, you're out of here," Jonas reprimands. "Fine," Field groans, rolling his eyes. "You guys gotta learn to live a little." "I'm sorry," Toby says. "But I don't consider simulating a terrorist attack 'living a little.'" The next person enters. It's a boy definitely younger than Miley, in the same Total Drama hat Jonas wears, with a backpack and a blue shirt with an obvious ripoff of Minecraft Steve (because of copyright issues) on it. He also wears basketball shorts and tennis shoes. Jimmy grimaces as Jonas introduces the boy as Finn. "Yeah! I can't wait to compete!" He says. He suddenly takes on a slightly dark tone. "I'm going to prove them all wrong." "W-who?" Miley asks. "All of them," Finn replies. Everyone shudders. Pounding club music can be heard getting closer and closer until it's right outside the door, and a guy jumps in with a boombox on his shoulder. He's black, with a tall beanie that's always tilting to and fro, and neon sunglasses. He wears a vest with a long sleeve shirt underneath and pants with shoes, all of the articles brightly colored in various tones. Additionally, he has numerous bracelets and chains. "DJ Fresh Boi is in da house!" He shouts. "Oh, look it's Goofy," Peter yells over the music, looking at the new guy's hat. Mavis laughs hysterically. "Good one!" "Alec!" Jonas yells over the dance music. "Please turn that off." "Not until you call me by real name!" Alec shouts back. Jonas sighs and, cringing, says "DJ Fresh Boi! Turn that beat down, bro!" "Eyy, I gotchu!" "DJ Fresh Boi" replies, turning off the boombox setting it down. He puts his arms out. "Wassup y'all?!" Everyone mumbles a greeting. "Man, is this a space club?" Alec asks. "'Cause this party has NO atmosphere!" Everyone laughs hysterically, except for Mavis. "Bad joke!" She tries to shout over everyone. "Very bad joke! Overused and predictable!" She sighs. "Hey, did you guys forget someone?" Ruth walks over, irritated. "Oh, hey Ruth!" Jonas says. "How are-" Suddenly, gunshots go off. Everyone screams and ducks down, except for Field, who is trying to convince everyone it isn't him this time, although no one could care less about that at the moment. The gunshots stop, and nobody moves. Clinking of spurs can be heard as an authentic cowboy walks in, holstering the revolver he had repeatedly fired in the air to announce his entrance. He wears a traditional cowboy hat, and has a red bandanna over his mouth, only showing blue eyes. He has the basic cowboy getup: the brown leather vest, white shirt underneath, cowskin pants, spurred boots. He is definitely older than the requested range, probably in his early to mid 30s, but it can't be exactly called due to the obstruction of his face. Field stands up and walks around the other people to the front. "Dammit, dude!" His mouth bandanna is also shown, indicating the reason for his irritation. "Why don'tcha back off, son?" The cowboy says, pulling out his gun but not aiming it at the rebel. Field stumbles and falls over the people behind him with his hands up. "Relax. It ain't loaded." Everyone sighs. "Right now," he adds. "I shot off all the rounds in this here gun back there." "Man, why did we have to cast such dangerous people?" Jonas asks as he once again gets up from the ground, glancing at Ruth as he does so, who had fainted from fright. "How's it going, partner?" "I'm doin' mighty fine. Name's Hudson by the way," the cowboy says, shaking the host's hand. "I'm here to compete in the Total Diorama!" He announces. He then leans over to Jonas. "This here is the right place, right?" He whispers. Jonas nods. "Indeed." "I'm sorry to keep bringing this back," Jimmy says. "But I can't help but feel like the lack of attention to the age range for this thing kind of makes me think that the stuff I agreed to by joining this show... may not really be honored." "Relax," Jonas tells him. "I think they just want it to mostly consist of teenagers." The door opens to a ginger-haired girl wearing a chef hat and an apron over a white long-sleeved t-shirt and plain black pants. She is slightly on the heavier side and tall. "Alesha!" Jonas says happily. "I'm so glad you're here!" "Thanks...?" She says. "I feel like I'm getting a warmer welcome than most people... why is that?" "Well, you are a professional chef, right?" Jonas asks. "Yes..." Alesha responds, still confused. "Then you should be able to cook us up some gourmet dishes!" Jonas says. "Nice!" Finn says. "Can you bake a cake?" "If I have the ingredients," Alesha replies. "Hamburger?" Connor asks. "How 'bout some bacon," Hudson suggests. Everyone shouts out their requests, and Alesha scratches the back of her head in confusion. "Guys, chill," a voice says. Seemingly out of nowhere, the next contestant has entered. It's a very short guy with dark skin and short hair, which is also dark. He is dressed in a black t-shirt with purple stripes along the seams, and blue jeans. He wears tennis shoes. "I mean, what's even the point of asking her right now?" He continues. "Obviously we're still introducing the contestants, and it's not snack time since, well... Field burned the table." "Wait, how do you even know all of this?" Kim asks. He shrugs. "I dunno." Before Damien can answer, the next contestant enters. It's a girl holding out her phone. She has green streaks in her blonde hair, and wears a matching green hoodie, with stripes also matching on her pants and shoes. "Hey, internet! It's JesssWithThreeS here, and I just arrived at Total Drama Void!" She says into the camera, smiling big. "But I don't have much time, so I'll catch you guys later!" She turns off her phone and places it in her pocket. "Sorry about that," she says. "You know how it is, gotta keep the people entertained." "Nice to meet you, Jesss! Do you really need us to spell your name with 3 s' though?" Jonas asks. She nods. "For the fans." "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to question your logic a little bit there," Toby says. Jesss raises an eyebrow. "Why record your vlogs in bits and pieces like this," Toby asks. "When this is going to air on TV anyway?" "Because I need to upload it to MyToob for my 5.5 million subscribers to see. TV's are so last year." "Ahhh..." Peter sighs with mock delight. "Nothing I love more than people with big egos. Don't think I didn't see you sneakily add your follower count in there. Not to mention how badly I'm sure some people are cringing while watching with way you talk and who you are." "Um... ouch," Jesss says, frowning. "That was cold as ice, Mr. Realist," Jimmy adds. "Alright," Jonas says, sighing a bit. "We've just a couple more to go. Here comes Peyton." An extremely sweaty guy with his head basically shaved jogs in. He wears exercise clothes: a tanktop and shorts, and running shoes. Despite this, he still seems somewhat out of shape, his stomach rounded a bit. He pants and sweats profusely. "I... am here!" Peyton shouts. "Yes you are. How are you doing?" Jonas asks. Peyton just gives a thumbs up. "I... huff... want to compete... puff... on Total Drama... huff... to get in shape. And I... huff... I...-" Ruth sits up and groans. "Ugh... what happened-" She is immediately crushed once again by Peyton, who collapsed from exhaustion. Everyone cringes. The next player to walk through the door is a girl who is obviously very shy. She has long blonde hair with pink streaks that covers one eye, and wears a dark hoodie with a picture of a pink cat face on it. She also wears black pants and shoes. "Ashley!" Jonas calls. "Good to see you!" "H-hi... everyone," she replies nervously. "I'm here too." From behind her steps a guy who looks like he's in his mid-twenties. He clearly has seen better days: he has bags under his eyes, stubble a bit of a gut under his stained white t-shirt with a game controller on it, shorts, and worn out shoes. He has spiked brown hair. "Not to steal the show or anything, but I don't think we'll be getting much of out of Ashley, bless her soul," he says. "I'm Daniel. A.k.a. the twenty-six year old slob down to the street who relies on his roommates and can't get a job. That's me." "And you turned to reality TV first?" Damien asks. "As I like to say," Daniel flashes a lopsided grin. "Science isn't about why... it's about why not. Heard it from some guy in, like, middle school. Changed my life." Damien shrugs thoughtfully. "Alright, I think that's everyo-" Jonas is cut off by a pounding. "You've got to be kidding me," Jimmy says, shaking his head as he looks at the door. "Whoa...!" Finn says. "Hot damn!" Hudson exclaims. Entering the room is an old Japanese man with a pointed white beard and a matching white robe, complete with a black belt. He wears a coolie hat and uses a walking stick, hence the tapping. "Hello, Warrior," Jonas says, a little bit put off by his sluggish silence. Warrior simply nods at him as he approaches the contestants. He stops close to Alec. "Hey man," Alec says. Once again, Warrior just nods. "Well, this is definitely everyone. Welcome to Total Drama Void!" Jonas announces. The interns all blow party horns. "So, let's go over the rules, shall we? First and foremost, our confessional will be in the Warden's Office, just down the hall from here. Head down there to share with the audience some inside infornation on what you're thinking, and it is completely confidential. Go for it!" Confessional: Jimmy He sits in a chair with the camera propped on a desk. The wall behind him is bare except for some graffiti from prisoners, some of which is blurred out for obvious reasons. "Well, here I am! Total Drama Void! I think I have a pretty good shot at winning this thing. I mean, I consider myself to be a generally good person, and I'm not too shabby when it comes to both physical and mental challenges, so I guess we'll have to wait and see!" Confessional: Damien "I'm in this to win this. I plan to make some big plays, plots, and ploys, and manipulate whoever I need to in order to make it. I want to try to stay away from the label of this season's antagonist, but if it comes to that, oh well. Like I said, I'm willing to do what I need to to win. And I will do so with somewhat of a heavy heart, considering these seem to be good people for the most part. But it's time to prove any prejudice about my stature or age wrong. You are about to witness the most strategic fifteen-year-old the world has ever seen." Confessional: Ruth "Phew, I managed to get into this thing. Anyway, I always have the worst luck and miss out on things because of sudden hindrances. But hopefully I can turn that around. Who knows. Maybe I'll-" Confessional: Connor He looks at his bandaged hand. "Medics said this would be healed enough for me to use my hand again in a week or two, which is alright. My fists have seen worse. But it just gets me worried that I won't be any help to my team and... what if I get voted off for it? Nah man, I can't even say that." Confessional end. "You will be divided into two teams of 10," Jonas explains. "Both teams will compete against each other in a challenge. The losing team will head to elimination, at the basketball court outside, where you will each vote for the player you think deserves to leave most. Each night, we will have a prison-theme item to pass out to represent safety. If you don't get the respective item, that means you've been eliminated and will ride the Bus of Shame. Now... who wants to be the team captains?!" Everyone cheers and shouts and hollers for them to be chosen, except for a few. "Hmmm... Peter looks like he really wants to be one!" Jonas calls. Peter, who was just staring off into space due to his lack of care, suddenly looks over and sighs. "Hooray," he moans sarcastically as he steps over next to the host. "Ooh, Ashley! You look like you want to be a captain!" Jonas shouts to her. She had been standing in the back. "Oh, haha... n-no thank you..." she replies, blushing. "No, you have to accept! Let's give it up for our team captains!" Jonas says as he pulls Ashley next to him, raining both of their fists. "Peter and Ashley!" Nobody makes a sound. "Alrighty then! Starting with Peter, you will each choose one member of your team schoolyard style." "Pass," Peter says. Jonas gives him a look, and he sighs. "Connor, I guess, since he punched someone and that made me feel a slight bit of happiness deep within me that lasted for a moment." "Uh... thanks?" Connor says as he joins his teammate. Ashley blushes as she tries to think who to pick. "Um... how about Miley?" she chooses. "Aw, thanks!" Miley says, grinning as she runs over. "Warrior also looks like he might be able to hurt people, so him," Peter says. Warrior hobbles over in silence. "Yo, dude, please make sure you pick us a strong team," Connor whispers to Peter. Peter stares back at him. "Do you really think I care if our team is any good?" Meanwhile, Ashley seems stuck again. Miley whispers to her. "Just pick anyone but Jimmy. He's real mean." "Anyone but Jimmy?" Ashley asks back. "Jimmy it is!" Jonas exclaims, pushing Jimmy over to them. "Wha- okay then. Yeah, if you could keep the talking behind my back to a minimum it'd be nice, Miley," he says to her, frowning a bit. "Hudson has a gun, so him." "I guess Toby?" "Field is an arsonist. Him, please." "Mavis?" "Ruth is unconscious, I like that." "Finn." "Daniel is FAT." "Alesha." Peter looks worried suddenly. "There's no one left with any correlation to violence and/or my personal interests. I guess Damien since he's the least annoying." Confessional: Damien "Yes! I was hoping I'd get chosen for Peter's team. Although we'll probably lose a lot and the votes may be a bit unpredictable meaning I'll have to tread lightly, this team is literally chalk full of scapegoats." Confessional end. "I think I'll go with Gina," Ashley says. "Wow, I thought I'd never be picked!" Gina replies happily. Toby watches with a somewhat fake smile. Confessional: Toby "Most guys might be thrilled to be on a team with this many girls... Yeah, I'm not one of them. Girls tend to flock to me for my good advice and friendliness but only see me as a friend due to my non-romantic tendencies, so I don't really do that kind of stuff anyway. But this team has, like, a LOT of females. And they tend to make their own little pacts on these shows and try to take out everyone else. So... you can see why I'm just a teensy bit worried here. I'm gonna have to talk to the few guys with me right now." Confessional end. "Kim is the second least annoying," Peter says matter-of-factly. "Thanks...?" She says slowly as she joins his team. "A-Alec?" Ashley says, slightly flinching as he responds. "It's DJ Fresh Boi, y'all!" Alec says as he runs over to the team. "Do you seriously think we're all just gonna call you "DJ Fresh Boi" this entire time?" Jesss asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! What's up, DJ Fresh Boi?" Miley exclaims as he joins the team. She looks over at Jesss, who looks extremely annoyed. Confessional: Jesss "I'm keeping a list of people who have wronged me, so when I get the chance later on, they'll b sorry. Peter already got his place for his little speech about me earlier, and Miley just got the second one." Confessional end. "I guess Jesss will be less annoying than Peyton," Peter says in his usual somewhat monotone voice. "Wow, I'm just delighted that you chose me," Jesss says, rolling her eyes as she joins her new team. A tiny smile flashes across Peter's face for a moment before disappearing. "Well, Peyton," Jonas says. Guess it looks like you're the last one not chosen. "Aw, man..." Peyton says, looking around. "So you will join Ashley's team." Jonas watches as Peyton follows his instructions, then, once everyone's attention is back on him, continues. "But what's a team without a team name? Peter, from this point forward, your team is known as... the Cellblock Scorpions!" A grey icon of the classic onlooking view of a man in a cell with his hands grabbing the bars appears, but he has a scorpion head and tail. "And as for Ashley's team... you are the Jailbird Birds!" A black icon with a bird dressed in an old-time striped prison uniform is shown. "Alrighty then," Gina said. "I will give you guys a few hours to explore the complex and mingle with your teams. Then, your first challenge begins. And it will end in an elimination!" Everyone gasps. "So you're saying," Daniel begins. "That one of us isn't even gonna be here for a day?" Jonas nods. "Yep!" Kim approaches Jesss. "So you're a MeToob star, huh?" "Yep!" Jesss replies. "I mostly do vlogs, but a little bit of gaming, too." "No way!" Kim smiles. "I love video games. I had a MeToob channel for a bit where I played games, but it never really picked up." Jesss nods. "It ain't easy. Say, would you be interested in forming an alliance?" "Yeah! That'd be cool," Kim said. Confessional: Jesss "And now I have myself an ally," she smiles. "Kim seems very gullible, but still has somewhat of a skillset, which is the perfect recipe for an ally you can use to help you, then dump." Suddenly, she takes on a look of realization. "Haha, I mean... I'm kidding! Please don't unsubscribe, it's a joke! Ha ha..." Confessional end. Damien, Connor, Hudson, and Daniel are all gathered in a room. "You say secret alliance, I say hallelujah. I need one o' these, since y'all will probably outcast me due to me being... different," Hudson says. "You can say that again..." Daniel mutters. "What did you just say, boy?!" Hudson shouts, standing up and staring daggers at the underdog. "I... I..." Daniel mutters, putting his hands up. "Guys, guys. Please," Damien interjects. "The last thing we need is an unstable alliance. Daniel; don't make rude comments. Hudson; don't overreact." Hudson and Daniel both look at each other angrily for a moment, then turn away. "Damien, my dude, I gotta thank you again for choosing me. It's nice to know you dudes have my back while my hand recovers," Connor says, smiling appreciatively. "Of course," Damien grins. "I can see that you're a good guy, and I want to keep you around for our little squad. That goes for all of you. And Daniel: you have that underdog spirit. Hudson: you definitely are hiding some things, in a good way. I chose you all for a reason." Confessional: Damien "In reality, I plan to dump at least one of them before merge. Whoever I deem the biggest threat will be out of here before they see the halfway mark. And if there's any runner-ups in my little game to see who's the most likely winner, well I can get rid of them even more easily once the teams are gone." He taps his temple and smiles deviously. "I gotta stay one step ahead if I want a chance at this. Or maybe... more than that." Confessional: Daniel "I will say, I'm not a huge fan of this alliance," he says, with an uncertain look on his face. "There's already some bad blood between me and the cowboy, and I think it's a little bit strange than our leader is, like, a twelve year old with the IQ of, like... Adolf Einstein." Confessional end. Field approaches Warrior, who is standing idly. "What's up, man?" Field asks, trying to act casually. Warrior does his signature nod, then turns and continues to stare off into space. "So, uh... I thought it'd be cool to, like, get to know you or somethin'..." Field says, scratching the back of his head. "Ya know... if you don't interact with anyone, you'll probably get eliminated." Warrior still says nothing. "Yeah..." Field says. "Well, I guess I'll-" "Rebellion," Warrior suddenly says with a thick Japanese accent, turning toward him. "Only leads to demise." "A-alrighty," Field says. "That's... nice. Either way, I should probably-" "Rule followers succeed." "Yep," Field responds, starting to back away. "Beware, child," Warrior continues. Field begins to run. "Beware! BEWARE!" The old man screams as the rebel runs. Warrior then laughs hysterically. Peter is leaning against the wall, watching, and narrows his eyes. Ruth walks up to him and opens her mouth to comment, but a boom microphone falls and nearly hits her. She jumps out of the way, somehow avoiding it. "Ah s***!" A voice bleeps. "Cut the cameras, cut the cameras!" Confessional: Peter He stares, blinking several times. "I... don't even know where to begin." Confessional end. Toby, as he spoke of earlier, has gathered all of the guys sans Finn on his team into one of the cells, and they all sit together. "Hello, everyone," Toby begins. "I called you here because I wanted to propose a light alliance. I don't know if you noticed, but often times on this show, the girls tend to get really close and vote off everyone else. Also, Finn has used his youth to really hit it off with a few of them, so he's not on our side. That means we need to act." "Damn, bro," Alec says, frowning. "Sexist much?" "Yeah, I feel like this is unnecessary," Jimmy says. "Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid? I mean, this is our team. They won't just turn on us like that." "Yeah," Peyton agrees. "Relax, Tony." "It's Toby..." The logician corrects. "The girls on the Birds are pretty nice, anyhow," Alec says. "That Peter bro drafted all the jerks onto his team. We're effin' golden." "You have a point there," Toby says. "But I'd just like to be safe. Can we at least agree to vote together if things start to look ugly? I can try to talk to Finn again, but he's really a wild card." "I guess..." Peyton says. "Aight," Alec replies. Jimmy looks like he's thinking about it. He finally sighs. "Sure." Confessional: Toby "Even though that couldn't've gone much worse, I'm glad I spoke with them. These guys made me realize that maybe I am being a bit paranoid, and frankly kind of sexist. Sometimes I let my logic do too much of the work and don't realize I'm incorrect." Confessional end. Mavis is performing standup to Ashley, Gina, and Alesha. She paces around a small stage they apparently came across, with a microphone plugged into a speaker. "..and it's just like... eyes are up here, ass****!" A laughtrack plays from the speakers, while Gina and Alesha laugh alongside it. Ashley lets out a few clearly not genuine giggles, and sighs. Confessional: Ashley "I never was a comedy fan. It's embarrassing that I feel this way, but... I'm so shy I'm afraid people will judge me for the way my laugh sounds." She's silent for a moment. "Yeah. It's pretty bad." Confessional end. Finn is standing alone, and he sighs. "I already miss home," he says to himself. "I miss Mr. Mittens." Miley suddenly zooms in at hyper speed. "Did I just hear the name of a cat?!" She exclaims. Finn nods, clearly terrified at the likely incoming hyperactive reaction. Miley squeals, and he covers his ears. "I LOVE CAAAAAAAAAAATS!" She screams. When she finally calms down, she sniffles, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I need a moment," she says to a very confused Finn. "Cats just... make me so happy..." she says. "I'm gonna go," Finn says as he walks away. "No!" Miley chases after him. "I need to hear about your cat!" As she chases after him, Jonas pops up in front of the camera. "That ends off this introductory episode! Stay tuned for the first challenge and elimination next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... VOID! Chapter 2: Splitter Splatter Jonas is in some sort of meeting room with the interns. They all are teens, who are quiet and seem in their own world. "So, everyone," Jonas begins. "I'd like to get to know you guys better. And please, don't worry. Your life is not in danger, unlike a certain *ahem* previous host we had. Your safety is important to me." Nobody responds. "We have a couple hours until the first challenge begins, and I need your guys' help to get things ready," Jonas continues. "But first, I'd like to know your guys' names." The female intern from last chapter raises her hand. "Besides you, Trisha," Jonas says, scowling in disgust as he says her name. "N-no, that's not what I was-" "Shut up," Jonas cuts her off. Even a few of the distant interns shoot her some glares, which really says something "Anyway," Jonas says before gesturing to the intern next to her, a scraggly looking kid. "What's your name? "Max," he replies, monotonous as ever. "Anything else you have to say?" Jonas asks. "Nah," Max replies, spacing out. Jonas sighs. "This is gonna take a while." "Alright, teams! Meet me outside in the exercise yard in five for your first challenge!" Jonas announces, as he and some interns walk in that direction. "Okay, Jailbirds! Let's do this thing!" Finn cheers. His team follows in suit as Peter watches. He turns to the Scorpions. "One two three four Scorpions," he says blankly, raising his fist in the air, as the rest look at him in confusion. The teams come outside to see ten paintball guns laid our for each of them. There are several barriers set up around the concrete flat. "The first challenge is simple," Jonas says. "Yet fun. It's a classic game of paintball! Both teams start at either end, and whichever team can eliminate everyone on the enemy wins. One hit anywhere, including on your gun, and you're out." "How creative," Jesss says sarcastically. "Pick up a gun and head to either end. When you hear the airhorn, you know to begin." "Wait," Gina says. "Shouldn't we have protective gear? At least a mask to protect our faces?" "Yeah," Toby agrees. "This seems really unsafe." "Uh, dude, have you even seen this show before?" Jimmy asks. "Unsafe is a pretty familiar word in Total Drama," Mavis adds. "Mavis is right," Jonas says. "Now get to your places!" Soon after the teams are on both sides of the makeshift paintball arena. Ruth stands against the wall. "Alright," she says to herself. "If I stay back here, I cannot be the first one out of something for once." The airhorn sounds, startling her, and she fires her gun. It nearly hits Field. He spins and around and shoots her out of anger. "What the hell?!" They both exclaim at each other. "That was totally your fault! Hey! I'm talking!" "Please tell me friendly fire doesn't count..." Damien prays. "It does," Jonas says over a loudspeaker. "So Ruth is outta here! That means that it's already 10-9 Birds!" Ruth sighs and defeat and sinks down and she leans continues leaning against the wall. "Yahhhhh!" Peyton fires his gun at absolutely nothing. "Or, you could, ya know... shoot when you actually see the enemy," Jimmy remarks. "I know..." Peyton says. "Just warming up!" "Alrighty," Jimmy says, creeping forward in a slightly crouched position, his gun aimed. Jesss and Kim are both walking toward the enemy, taking it easy to the abundant cover and considerable distance. "So, Kim," Jesss begins. "I'm thinking we-" "OOF!" Kim lets out a sound as she is hit straight in the face by a paintball, her head snapping back. Jesss quickly jumps behind cover, and looks to see Kim groan as she covers her face. "Wow, that was not cool, whoever you are!" Jesss shouts out. "Sorry about that," Miley shouts, before screaming as she is nearly hit. Peter nonchalantly walks forward in the open, firing round after round in Miley's direction. Suddenly, he is hit by another paintball from the cat lover that snaps his head back. He crumples to the ground. "Ha!" Miley exclaims. "The score is 10-7!" Jonas announces through the speakers. "Scorpions better step up their game if they don't want to send someone home tonight!" Field is crouched behind a barrier with Connor, who is trying to fire off shots at the enemy to no avail, mostly because his bandaged hand really affects his aim. "I gotta think of something quick," Field says to himself. "Well, lemme know if you got anything, bro," Connor says, nearly taking a hit. "Well, I do have one idea," Field says slyly. "What is it?" The boxer asks. "Molotov cocktail?" "Jesus Christ man, no!" "Darn..." "Hey DJ Fresh Boi!" Damien calls. "Someone said my name?!" Alec pops up from behind a barrier, only to be obliterated by at least three people. Daniel, Hudson, and Damien high-five. Warrior stands idly, both hands in front of him on his walking stick. He holds up the stick, and begins walking through the open, whispering strange words to himself. "No Star Wars references allowed!" Mavis shouts as she takes him down in one shot. "9-6! Scorpions finally got one, but they're still behind!" Jonas calls. "Hey, Gina," Mavis says to the girl as they both are under heavy fire behind a barrier. "Is there any chance that brain of yours that you claimed earned you straight As can help us now?" "Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can magically get us out of any pickle," Gina responds, slightly irritated. "Well, what the heck am I supposed to do?!" Mavis asks, annoyed by the accusation. "Tell a joke?" "Don't worry, girls!" Miley calls from her hiding place. "My dangerously strong gun can save you!" She jumps out in the open, and in slow motion fires off several rounds as she takes many hits from the paintballs. Damien, Hudson, and Daniel are all hit so hard they are sent flying back. Miley hits the ground with a grunt. "I wanna do that, too!" Finn yells childishly. He jumps out in a similar fashion, letting out a battle cry. Unlike the team member he followed, however, he manages to somehow hit Jimmy, who was behind him, trying to sneakily make his way into a flank. Finn falls flat on his face. "Just... why?" Jimmy says, a green splat on his chest. "Hehe, sorry..." Finn replies, still lying out in the open on the ground. "3-7, Birds!" Jonas announces. Connor and Field, still staying together as a pair, move up to a closer barrier. "Alright, what about now?" Field asks. "Huh?" Connor replies. "Molotov Co-" he is cut off by a swift punch from Connor. Connor gasps and holds his fist back. Confessional: Connor "Alright, I think really have a problem here." Confessional end. Connor whispers cuss words to himself as he drags Field's unconscious body back behind the barrier. "Hey, come on, man! Wake up!" Connor looks over to see Alesha get the jump on Jesss, eliminating her. He picks up his gun, and shakily aims it with his wrapped hand, and fires. The favor was returned. He immediately turns back to Field "Field, I really need you, bro!" Connor tries slapping him in the face, but hits him way too hard, causing a tooth to fall out. "Is that, uh... supposed to happen? Must be, like, a side effect from smoking," Connor reassures himself. "Yeah. Seems like something a guy like you would do. Finn jumps out at him with a scream, and Connor barely dodges the paintballs, managing to hit the kid in the process with one of his own. "Okay, okay... how to wake someone up who's unconscious..." Connor asks himself, thinking to himself. "Of course!" The boxer exclaims. "Water!" He reaches to his side and sighs. "The one time I don't have my bag with me." "We're coming for you, Connor!" He hears Mavis shout. Connor looks at his unconscious teammate grimly. "This one's for you, Field." Standing up and holding his paintball gun in the unbandaged hand, Connor lets out a battle cry and sprints toward the enemy, taking down every single one of them in another slow motion scene. He puts his arms up and exclaims in victory, before being shot several times in unison and falling backward. Peyton walks out from behind a barrier near the back. "You do not underestimate the P-Dog!" He shouts. Field opens his eyes slowly, and rubs the back of his head. He also notices a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Ow..." he moans to himself. He turns to find himself staring down the barrel of Peyton's gun. Before he can say anything, Peyton pulls the trigger. Everyone, covered in paint, is gathered in front of Jonas. "What an ending that was," Jonas says happily. "You guys seriously have no idea how fun that was to watch. But the Scorpions were all eliminated despite Connor's quite epic efforts. That means one of you is headed out tonight. Elimination happens as soon as the sun goes down which is in a couple of hours." Damien's alliance is sitting together. "Guys, I'm so scared," Connor says worriedly. "Why?" Hudson questions. "Even if ya abandoned us, from what I could hear, what you did was darn heroic." "Yeah, you should be fine. Just make sure you voice that with your teammates," Damien adds. "I know I did well, but at the same time, it's my fault we lost, and on a deeper level then just Peyton shooting me. I mean, I punched Field in the freaking face, dude!" Connor exclaims. "Connor, relax," Damien reassures. "I have an idea for a different target, and I think we can get rid of them." The Scorpions are all sitting together at dinner. Kim stares at her food, a serious welt on her cheek where she was hit earlier. Confessional: Kim "I know I'm not a target tonight. I mean, there's like a one in a thousand chance I'm out. Probably more. But still, just the anxiety that comes with elimination ceremonies is really setting in. Heck, I even felt it simply when a player I liked looked like they were in trouble on TDI! I need to calm down. Deep breaths." Confessional end, "So, who are voting off?" Peter asks nonchalantly as he takes a bite of his probably poisoned mashed potatoes. Immediately, eyes shift to Connor. "Guys, look..." Connor begins. "I-" "Actually I was thinking we should vote off Ruth," Damien interjects flatly. "Wha- wha-" Connor stutters. "Hey, what the heck, man?" Ruth asks. "Give me a chance here." "Well..." Damien says, twirling his fork. "I'm not really sure how to say this other than... you haven't exactly proven to be useful." Some look at him angrily, while others seem to be pondering it. Confessional: Damien "And the idea..." he smirks. "Has been planted. Don't worry, big guy. You ain't goin' home yet. Emphasis on yet." Confessional end. Before anyone can say anything, Jonas walks in and announces that its time for elimination. As they get up Ruth angrily walks up to Damien. "That was really not cool, man." Ruth glares at him. Damien shrugs. "Well... it was true." She shakes her head and walks out to the basketball courts. "Scorpions!" Jonas welcomes, the ten contestants all sitting on stools in a basketball court, lit by stage lights. "Your item of safety tonight is, fittingly, a basketball." Behind the host is a rack with nine of the orange and black orbs. "So if you ever want to get a game going during recreational time, feel free. That is, unless you're... eliminated." Jonas smirks ominously. "Now, this court is conveniently located nearby the warden's office. It's through that door, and the first room down the hall to the right." He points to a door on the building next to them. "Head on in and make your vote. Jesss, you're up first." She enters the confessional. "Now, in my eyes this vote could go three ways. After quickly and secretly consulting with Kim, we decided we will cast both of our votes to-" "-Damien," Kim finishes after a cut. It cuts back to Jesss. "I doubt he'll go home over Mr. and Mrs. Flop, but this will definitely stir things up a bit. You know, why not?" Damien is in now. "I have created some controversy, and now hopefully our four votes will be able to overtake the other mixed ones toward me and Connor. If not..." he suddenly takes on a look of horror, them looks back with his eyebrows narrowed. "One episode in, and my plan might already be crashing down. Connor, I take back what I said, I hope people vote for you." Field walks in with a black eye and a puffed cheek from oral repairs after his lost tooth. "It's pretty obbious who I'm boting," Field says, his speech muffled. "I know you're laughing at me behind that camera!" An intern hustles over and hands Jonas a sheet of paper. He glances at it. "Okay, the votes are in. The following players are safe: Kim. Field. Hudson. Warrior. Daniel. Jesss. And... Peter." All of them are holding basketballs, except for Warrior, who kicked his away. Field attempts to light fire to his before being stopped by Connor. "Damien, Connor, and Ruth. All of you got at least one vote tonight. But Damien was luckily enough to still fall short. Here you are." Damien catches his, letting out a small puff of air in relief. "Ruth... as Damien said, you clearly have not the greatest luck, and have been pretty useless. Connor, you screwed up the challenge today more than you screwed up your hand. The final basketball goes to..." "Connor." The boxer sighs in relief as he catches the sport globule in his arm due to his injury. "Sorry, Ruth. Looks like you're finished." "Yeah, yeah, I know," she stands up and closes her eyes. The redshirt is escorted out by two interns Damien winks at Ruth as she walks out. She holds up her hand at him as she walks out, and although it's blurred, it's obvious what hand signal she was making. She is loaded into the prison bus, and chained to the seat. "This is definitely necessary," Ruth grumbles sarcastically, as the intern, Max, puts her in the shackles. "It makes it more authentic or something," Max replies. He gets off the bus and walks back. "Tough break, huh?" The driver, a man masked in shadow, asks. "I'm used to it," Ruth sighs. "Some things aren't for everyone." They ride on in silence for a moment. "Well, if there's the opportunity for a rejoin, I hope you get it," the driver says. Ruth snorts. "Funny joke." The blue bus drives off into the distance, and it cuts back to Jonas. "One down, eighteen and one winner to go! Who will be out next time? Find out on Total... Drama... Void!"